The present invention relates to temperature-sensitive elements on integrated circuit (IC) chips and, more specifically, to IC chips configured to provide temperature stabilization to temperature-sensitive elements and methods for stabilizing the temperature of such temperature-sensitive elements.
Oftentimes an integrated circuit (IC) chip will incorporate temperature-sensitive elements (e.g., temperature-sensitive devices or temperature-sensitive circuits) that can exhibit variations in one or more performance attributes as a function of temperature variations. Such temperature-sensitive elements include, but are not limited to, photonic devices and opto-electronic devices. Temperature variations of a temperature-sensitive element can be due to thermal coupling with one or more adjacent circuits. Specifically, the amount of heat radiated by components of the adjacent circuit(s) can vary, for example, as a function of operational changes (e.g., changes in frequency, data rate, etc.) and/or degradation over time and such variations in the amount of radiated heat can cause corresponding variations in the temperature of the temperature-sensitive element. In some applications, however, it is important that the performance attribute(s) of a temperature-sensitive element remain constant. Feedback techniques are typically used to control the temperature of a temperature-sensitive element and, thereby to control the value of the performance attribute of the temperature-sensitive element. For example, the temperature of the temperature-sensitive element can be sensed and, when that temperature increases above a predetermined threshold temperature, one or more actions can be taken (e.g., reducing the supply voltage to adjacent circuit(s), reducing the frequency of operation of the adjacent circuit(s), etc.) in order to reduce the temperature. Unfortunately, such feedback techniques effectively result in an oscillating temperature as opposed to a constant temperature. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved temperature control technique, which ensures that the temperature of a temperature-sensitive element on an integrated circuit (IC) chip remains constant throughout the useful life of that IC chip.